Unexpected Surprises
by csibutterfly530
Summary: They say nothing suprises them anymore, but one morning changes all that when the CSI's get an unexpected surprise. GSR.
1. Chapter 1

Unexpected Surprises

It was a normal night at the Las Vegas Crime Lab. Grissom was working on paperwork that was overdue. Catherine, Warrick and Greg were working on their case from the night before. Sara and Nick were heading off to their scene.

Nick was driving when he noticed Sara flinch and put her arm around her stomach. "You alright hon?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Cramps, you know how it is."

"Tell me about it" Nick said rolling his eyes. Nick was the youngest of seven kids. Five of those being older sisters. So he knew a lot about women stuff. "Hey want some advil?"

"Oh yes please!" He motioned towards his glove compartment. She took out teo and swallowed them down with some water. "Thanks"

"No problem. I always keep this stuff around in case."

________________________________________________________________________

They had been at the scene for two hours, when Nick saw Sara hunch over a bit with her eyes closed and holding her stomach.

He walked over to her. "Hey sweetie. They still bugging ya?"

"Yes." Then a second later she stood properly. "They keep coming and going every once in a while." She was obviously less tense than she was a few seconds ago.

"Are ya sure you can keep going?" He was worried that she would push herself too much.

"Yeah, I'll be fine plus we are almost done" she said as she bent down to investigate a shoeprint.

Nick shook his head then got back to work as well.

Sara still kept getting really bad cramps periodically through the rest of the shift.

When everyone met up in the breakroom at the end of shift, Catherine asked "hey guys, wanna come over to my house for breakfast? We haven't eaten together, all of us together, since we got back together"

"Count me in" Warrick said "Tina's at a seminar in LA."

"Me too" Greg says.

"Why not?" Nick agreed.

"I don't know guys I'm really tired" Sara said.

"Oh come on Sara, please" Greg whined.

"Okay fine"

"Yes!" Greg said excitedly.

"Grissom?" Warrick asked.

"No"

"Oh come on Gil. You haven't had breakfast with us for years. Please! Plus Lindsey wants to see you" Catherine says.

Grissom sighed. "Alright, fine."

"Great, meet you guys there soon."

Little did they know that this day would be one of the most unforgettable days od their life.

TBC….


	2. Chapter 2

Unexpected Surprises

Chapter 2

As the morning progressed and they had breakfast, Sara's cramps were getting worse.

When everyone was finished breakfast, they went to sit in the living room.

Sara went to get up when another cramp hit her and she fell back onto the chair. She leant forward, hugging her stomach with her eyes closed.

Everyone looked at her.

"Sara honey, are you okay?" Nick asked kneeling down beside her.

"No, it hurts Nicky" Sara said in a voice that sounded more like a scared child.

"Why don't you lay her on the couch Nick" Catherine suggested.

Nick nodded and picked her up. He placed her on the couch then sat and put her head on his lap. He stroked her hair to comfort her.

The rest of the gang sat on the other couch and chairs.

They watched as her cramps got more frequent and more painful. They flinched when she moaned and groaned as the got worse.

In between cramps Sara got up. "I have to go to the bathroom." As she started walking another cramp hit her and she felt something wet. "Oh my god Catherine I'm so sorry" Sara said thinking she had just peed on the floor and right in front of her friends too.

"It's okay Sara. Lindsey go get some towels." Just as Catherine said that, Sara doubled over in pain. Grissom caught her before she fell on the ground.

Everyone was worried about her. Grissom held her and tried to comfort her, but he felt helpless.

A few minutes later as she was having another cramp the all saw blood coming through her jeans.

"Oh my god! Lindsey go grab those towels. We need to get her to the dining room table. Lindsey throw a couple big towels in the dryer. Warrick, Greg grab some pillows and blankets. Nick go grab my box of gloves from my car." She threw her keys at him.

Everyone ran off to do what they were told. Grissom placed Sara on the table. Catherine took the pillows from Greg and placed them beneath Sara's head.

"Greg go to the kitchen, grab a bowl and fill it with cold water. Grab a cloth as well. Also grab a small baster from a drawer."

Warrick brought the blankets. Catherine put one over Sara's lower half and placed the smaller one on a small side table after clearing off the contents.

Lindsey returned with the towels. Catherine put one under Sara's bottom and one on the floor.

Nick came running in with the gloves.

"Okay guys out of the room for a second. Linds I'll need your help." The guys left the room. "Okay Sara, sweetie we need to get your pants off." Together the Willows women got the pants and underwear off and then put the blanket back. "'Kay guys, come back in."

Greg joined the guys with the small baster, water and towel. Catherine took the baster. "Be right back."

Catherine went into the kitchen and washed her hands. While she did this the guys and Lindsey were trying to keep Sara's mind off the pain.

Catherine came back in and put a pair of gloves on.

"What's happening Catherine?" Greg asked what everyone was thinking.

"One second Greg." She turned to Sara. "Alright sweetie I'm going to check down here okay?"

Sara nodded. She was holding Grissom and Nick's hands in death grips, one on each side of her.

"Sweetie you need to put your legs up and apart like at the doctors." Sara complied. "Okay this will only take a minute. Guys stay up near her head and don't come any closer."

Catherine folded the blanket up to Sara's knees so she could see.

She looked back up at Sara. "Honey I'm going to have to get you to push when I say push. We are going to deliver a baby today."

"What?!?" Sara exclaimed "but-but I can't be pregnant."

"Sara you are. There is a head down here. Greg you are in charge of wiping her forehead with the cloth and water. Griss, Nick keep going with helping her there. Warrick I may need your help. Lindsey when I tell you grab the towels from the dryer. Oh and I need a shoelace. Linds go grab a spare one from the closet. Let's deliver this baby."

Catherin pulled up her sleeves.

"Alright Sara, push on your next contraction. Guys support her head and shoulders while she pushes, it is better if her chin touches her chest."

Sara tensed "push Sara push"

They kept this up for another ten minutes.

"Linds go grab those towels. Warrick when she gets back get them ready."

A few minutes later Catherine said "one more push Sara. You can do it. Your baby's almost here."

Sara pushed with all her might and screamed at the pain. But then they heard a beautiful sound. A baby's cry.

"Hello the sweetie. Warrick" she wrapped the baby in the towels to wipe off the blood and got the extra moisture out of it's mouth and nose with the baster. Warrick held the baby and dried it off with the towels while Catherine tied the shoelace around the umbilical cord about six inches from the baby.

"Greg go call and ambulance." Then Catherine wrapped the baby in the blanket and handed it to Sara. "It's a baby girl Sara. You should be proud of yourself."

Sara held the baby. Her baby. She couldn't believe she just had her. She had no symptoms of pregnancy and was worried because she never had any prenatal vitamins.

The baby stopped crying once Sara held her and opened her eyes. Sara gasped and the night came back to her. 'She has the most beautiful eyes, like her daddy' she thought.

TBC…

Authors note: Thank you to all those who replied with the encouragement to keep going. Hoe you like this unsuspected surprise. 


End file.
